2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below average season, although it was very costly and deadly. It featured 12 storms, 11 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. It featured the deadliest storm in the Atlantic basin since the Great Hurricane of 1780. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2029 till:01/01/2030 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/07/2029 till:10/07/2029 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:07/07/2029 till:11/07/2029 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:19/07/2029 till:21/07/2029 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:26/07/2029 till:02/08/2029 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:11/08/2029 till:21/08/2029 color:C2 text:Don (C2) from:30/08/2029 till:05/09/2029 color:C1 text:Emily (C1) from:01/09/2029 till:04/09/2029 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) from:13/09/2029 till:05/10/2029 color:C5 text:Gert (C5) barset:break from:25/09/2029 till:28/09/2029 color:TS text:Harold (TS) from:03/10/2029 till:05/10/2029 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) from:07/10/2029 till:16/10/2029 color:C4 text:Jose (C4) from:29/11/2029 till:05/12/2029 color:TS text:Katia (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2029 till:01/08/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 text:October from:01/11/2029 till:01/12/2029 text:November from:01/12/2029 till:01/01/2030 text:December Hurricane-1 Arlene Hurricane Arlene was the first storm of the 2029 season. Arlene formed in the open Atlantic just east of the Windward Islands. Gradually intensifying over warm water, Arlene made landfall in Puerto Rico at its peak intensity of 90 mph, weakening dramatically after landfall. After reemerging over water as a 60-mph tropical storm, Arlene began to lose structure, and became extratropical on July 10 over the Atlantic Ocean. Arlene caused fairly widespread power outages across Puerto Rico, with approximately 5% of the island losing power, mostly in the southeastern end. Arlene also caused numerous auto accidents on the island, as well as moderate wind damage. In total, Arlene caused 11 deaths and $336 million in damage. Subtropical Storm Bret Subtropical Storm Bret caused minor damage in the Mid-Atlantic states after forming off the coast of South Carolina. Bret started traveling north, nearly parallel to the coast. Bret peaked on July 10 with 70-mph winds, shortly before it made landfall in the Outer Banks. Bret then merged with an extratropical storm the following day. Impacts were relatively minor- some low lying coastal areas experienced flooding, and a few beaches suffered erosion. In total, Bret caused $1.2 million in damage, although no deaths were reported. . . . Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Three was a weak system that formed in the Open Atlantic, but was disrupted by wind shear before gaining much strength. Due to staying out to sea, Three caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . . Subtropical Storm Cindy Subtropical Storm Cindy was an extratropical cyclone that transitioned into a warm-core system, allowing it to gain subtropical features. Cindy formed off the Mid-Atlantic coast, traveling northward parallel to the coast. Cindy made landfall in Long Island as a 60-mph subtropical storm, becoming extratropical shortly thereafter. Cindy caused a total of $141 million in damage, but no deaths were reported. . . . Hurricane-2 Don Hurricane Don was a Cape-Verde storm that unexpectedly curved northward in the open Atlantic, striking Portugal as a minimal Category 1 hurricane. In total, Don caused 8 deaths and $260 million in damage. . . . . . Hurricane-1 Emily Hurricane Emily formed off the African coast from a tropical wave, brushing through the Cape Verde islands as a tropical storm. After tracking west, Emily encountered high wind shear, disrupting its structure. This caused Emily to transition into a strong extratropical cyclone on September 5. Emily caused $800,000 in damage, but no deaths were reported. . . . Tropical Storm Franklin Tropical Storm Franklin was a weak system that formed in the southern Caribbean, making landfall in Costa Rica. Franklin crossed into the Pacific basin, prompting it to be renamed Hilary on September 4. Franklin did not cause any deaths or damage while in the Atlantic basin. . . . . Hurricane-5 Gert Hurricane Gert was strongest storm in the 2029 season, wreaking havoc in the Caribbean. It was also the deadliest storm in the Atlantic since the Great Hurricane of 1780. Gert formed west of the Cape Verde islands on September 13, reaching tropical storm strength the following day. Gert tracked west at a moderate speed, strengthening steadily over the warm waters of the tropical Atlantic. On September 18, Gert reached its initial peak of 115 mph. Before it reached the Windward Islands, Gert underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening from a low-end Category 3 to a low-end Category 1. Much of the Windward Islands experienced storm-force winds, due to the large size of the storm. Gert continued on a northwesterly track while rapidly reintensifying over the Caribbean's warm waters. Gert reached its secondary peak of 165 mph Category 5 south of the Dominican Republic, making landfall in the southwestern end of Haiti 12 hours later as a 155 mph Category 4. Gert continued north-northwest and made landfall in Cuba as a 125 mph Category 3. Unexpectedly, Gert made a cyclonic loop clockwise, turning back towards Haiti as it caused hurricane-force winds in the southern Bahamas and the Turks and Caicos islands. Gert made its third landfall near the Haiti-Dominican Republic Border as a 115-mph Category 3. Gert then continued westward through the Caribbean, weakening due to land interactions, before making its fourth and final landfall in Brownsville, Texas as a 70 mph tropical storm. Gert continued northeast after landfall, slowly weakening. Due to record flooding caused by storms in the Plains the previous week, Gert was able to maintain tropical storm status due to the brown ocean effect as far inland as Cincinnati. Gert caused catastrophic damage in Haiti, with the whole country experiencing over 18 inches of rainfall. A maximum of 84 inches was recorded over the southwestern part of the country. The extreme rainfall caused widespread mudslides, burying many towns, some completely. The towns of Jérémie and Les Cayes were especially hard hit. Due to many victims being buried under the mud, the total death toll in Haiti will never be truly known, with estimates ranging from 7,500 to as much as 24,000, but weather organizations' accounts have combined to set the generally accepted death toll at 15,000. Gert caused more deaths in Haiti alone than Mitch in all areas combined. Damage totaled to about $54 billion in Haiti. The Dominican Republic was hit hard as well, with major flooding occurring in the northwestern part of the country. A maximum of 28 inches was reported neat the Haiti-DR border. The Dominican Republic suffered about $800 million in damage. Gert caused localized flash floods in Texas, and about 60,000 people in Brownsville lost power from the storm. In total, Gert caused an estimated 15,200 deaths and $55.2 billion in damage. Due to the catastrophic damage to Haiti, Gert was retired in the spring of 2030 and replaced with Gianna for the 2035 season. September 13-October 5 Tropical Storm Harold Tropical Storm Harold was a weak storm that caused minor damage in the Carolinas after forming from a tropical wave over the Bahamas. In total, Harold caused 1 death and $12 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Idalia Tropical Storm Idalia was a weak storm that formed in the southeastern Caribbean, making landfall in Dominica at its 45 mph peak. No significant damage was reported on the island. . . . . . . Hurricane-4 Jose Hurricane Jose was a small but powerful storm that impacted the Yucatan Peninsula in early October. On October 7, Jose formed from a tropical wave in the southern Caribbean. Very warm water allowed it to rapidly intensify into a Category 4. It reached a peak of 130 mph before making landfall on the northeastern tip of the Yucatan Peninsula. Jose continued on a northwesterly path, making its final landfall near the Mexico-Texas border as a 90-mph Category 1. Cancun felt the largest impact from Jose, with the city experiencing 90 mph sustained winds. A maximum gust of 103 mph was recorded in the northeastern area of the city. The area suffered a moderate number of power outages, with 200,000 people reporting lost power. High winds caused numerous car accidents in the area. In total, Jose caused 16 deaths and $491 million in damage. The name was not retired. Subtropical Storm Katia Katia was a high-end subtropical storm that formed from an extratropical cyclone over the Bahamas. Katia travelled north along the coast, making landfall near Wilmington, North Carolina. Katia caused some minor wind damage along the Outer Banks, although the damage was minimal. No deaths were reported. Category:Near-average seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:LckyTUBA